Another World
by Pakkizuki
Summary: FFX2crossover: Rikku and Paine discovered a strange object in an old, ruinous temple as the two were on their own little adventure. Before they knew it... Where else did they end up, but in another world full of ninjas! :Yuna! Heelp!:
1. Paine and Rikku's New Adventure!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Final Fantasy or Naruto.

(**Note**: Thnx to a reviewer who helped with the fact that Paine DOES speak Al Bhed. I must've missed out the scenes because my brother kept resetting the thing to play the 'Massage Leblanc' game -.-;; I could've continued without him, but our memory cards are jam-packed with other games that we can NEVER erase, so we have to share the events that happened and take turns playing the game... We really need to buy a new memory card X.X)

**Another World**

"Whoah..." Rikku began, facing the strange, motionless Machina before her. Paine was alongside her after she dragged her 'unwilling ass' to the newfound temple, grumbling as to why she didn't just threatened the multi-braided girl by destroying her precious mechanic parts. Oh... wait, it's because she was staying in Al Bhed with Rikku, where sugar-high machines that the blonde has lately been creating could annoy her to death.

_'Dammit... What is up with Rikku and her sudden cravings for creating those menaces!'_ Paines thought silently to herself, watching as Rikku began inspecting the large lump of metal. Yuna, after saving Spira twice, has finally settled down with our dear Tidus and just gave birth to a pair of twins; Lilith (Elder, girl) and Zenon (Younger, boy). Paine, now staying in Al Bhed with Rikku, helped out around. The two girls have been going on their own little adventures, changing jobs now and then in their battles against fiends with the dress spheres they have hunted down. It just wasn't the same without Yuna though, even if she was now retired.

Rikku hasn't changed much in appearance, still in her trademark multi-braided hairstyle and yellow as her choice of garment colour. Paine's hair has grown longer, now unsuitable for her usual gothic hairstyle. It was still spiky however, and have grown only up to above her shoulders and styled into covering nearly half her face. She was still into her choice of black, unless she decided to turn into an alchemist... Which was too colourful for her taste. Right now Rikku is clad in her Lady Luck outfit while Paine is in her mascot outfit.(Just Joking! XD) actually, she was in her usual warrior outfit.

"Yo Paine! Check this out! The strange motion in the Machina is really weird! The red firefox wires are still intact despite the logos chips being in the way!"

"Rikku, I'm not much of a machina scholar, so I have no idea what you just said..." Paine admitted, sweatdropping as Rikku shouted from inside the Machina.

"Come here and see for yourself, this Machina is still working!" Rikku exclaimed, where Paine obliged. The two are now inside the strange machine, looking at a strange glowing light that emits from a shard of crystal.

"This is amazing... A Crystallis Mare," Rikku explained, inspecting the blue shard of crystal.

"Crystallis Mare? What is that?" Paine asked, genuinely interested now.

"It's a missing technology! One that only exists in bed-time stories to the mechanics of Al Bhed! I... I can't believe it's right there... In front of me..." Rikku said, her eyes sparkling. Paine sweatdropped.

"That's good and all, but I still don't know what it is..."

"A Crystallis Mare is a crystal that does unknown different things to a machine; it can make it berserk, it can destroy it, re-create it, fix it, make some parts colaborate with each other even though it's impossible to get it working together, and some even said it can make it turn into a real living being!" Rikku explained energetically, now taking down notes on her discovery.

"Okay... So it's very valuable I take it?" Paine inquired.

"Extremely! On its own it can buy a whole country complete with castles and mountains!" Rikku gave an adorative sigh, eyes sparkling. Paine looked at the blue shard in amazement, pointing to the object.

"THIS?" She asked in disbelief. Rikku nodded vigorously, grinning.

"And I'm the first to discover it! This is sooooo cool!" Rikku shouted in glee, excited. Paine stared with her mouth wide open, eyes wide.

"Anyway, I'm taking it back home. Experiment and stuff!" She declared, about to pick the crystal.

"But before you do anything, shouldn't we report it or something? Like maybe send it to Yuna and Tidus first... Or show it to Baralai or Gippal... Your dad, Cid, Kimahri maybe?" She asked unsurely. Rikku gave her a look that says; _what-are-you-crazy?-why-should-we-do-that-and-where-did-Kimahri-come-in?-And-what-is-up-with-Baralai-and-Gippal?_

Paine marveled at how expertly she just depicted the look.

"Anyway, it looks a little heavy, help me with it!" Rikku commanded, where Paine obliged. However, the moment their hands touched the crystal, they were covered in a blue flash, before being able to even scream. And whaddya know? A giant fiend happens to pass by and was also engulfed in its light...

**MEANWHILE, IN KONOHA VILLAGE...**

Some of the jounins had just completed a mission, the team consisting of Raidou, Genma, Kurenai and Kakashi. They are now currently in the forest, returning to Konoha and they could just about see the gate when...

_**CRASH!**_

A shrieking roar filled their ears as they spun around, to face a strange creature they have never seen before. It was a plant-like monster, extremely huge that its height rose above the trees of the forest, that somehow fell from the sky.

"What the! What the hell is that thing!" Raidou shouted, taking out kunais. The others followed suit, when the monster suddenly dashed to another direction...

"It's heading for the village!" Kurenai shouted. The four jounins chased after the fiend, and began a series of attacks. Kakashi landed on the ground after throwing a chidori at the creature, and Kurenai also landed near him.

"Kurenai..." Kakashi began, looking at her direction. She looked his way at her name being mentioned, her face showing a 'what?' look.

"Go to the village and request for reinforcements. We'll hold off here to prevent it from attacking the village," Kakashi ordered. Kurenai nodded in confirmation, and did as she was told. A few of the ninjas that was nearby began to also assist them. And then...

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh!"

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarhhhh!"

A shriek and a scream then followed the roar of the fiend, and those who heard it looked around to find the source, which came from...

The sky?

**WITH RIKKU AND PAINE**

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaahhh!"

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaarrhhhh!"

The two shrieked and screamed, falling down at a fast rate. But, facing Sin was way more frightening than this, and they managed to try and think while falling. They saw the gigantic fiend beneath them, growing bigger in their vision as they kept nearing it at the rate of their fall. Paine looked at Rikku, and they gave a silent nod to each other as if confirming a plan.

"Demi Sword!" Paine cried out, her sword taken out as she attacked the enemy from the sky. The attack did more than damage the fiend, it also brought about a shock stop to at least break down the impact of the duo's fall. Paine jumped on the almost fallen fiend to land softly on the ground, while Rikku...

"Damn you Paine! I thought you were going to use Liquid Steel!" Rikku shouted at Paine, who was at the other side of the monster where Rikku landed. Rikku rubbed her sore butt, and stood up as she glanced around.

'_A forest? Where are we? What happened to us?_' She thought to herself. Her moment was cut short when the fiend rose, and a vine was heading towards the blonde's way.

"Watch out!" A voice warned, where a man shoved her from the attack range. As Rikku and this man fell, with his arm draped around her waist, the vine of the fiend rose as it went more berserk.

"T-thank you," Rikku said, helping up the brown-haired man with a bandana.

"Rikku! Are you alright?" Paine exclaimed in worry, catching up with her.

"I'm fine..." Inside her, she thought; 'That fiend is going down!' She raised up four ace cards and summoned an attack.

"Attack Reels!" She cried out, the spinning slot dealing a physical attack on the fiend, finishing it off. The creature, defeated, faded away. The ninjas that were there stared in awe, as more ninjas came from the village and tried to figure out what happened. Then they all looked at the two strange women.

"Uh... Hi?" Paine greeted awkwardly, she and Rikku getting uncomfortable from the stares. Some of the male ninjas were gawking at their unusual outfits, some drooling even.

"Rikku?"

"Yeah?"

"I told you we should've gotten that thing reported first!"

**TSUZUKU**


	2. Hajimemashite!

Note: Okiedokes, I see a few a people has been e-mailing me and reviewing me to make one of the pairings NaruRikku. Sadly to say, Rikku in this case is too old for Naruto, considering this fic takes place just before the chuunin exams; hence making Naruto STILL twelve, and Rikku between seventeen to eighteen (Around some time after Yuna is re-united with Tidus, married him, and had a pair of twins). So at this moment in time Naruto's too young for Rikku. I must admit thought, if it wasn't for the age gap, or if Naruto was actually older (I mean like Naruto: 20 and Rikku: 25-type older, not Naruto: 16 and Rikku: 15. Know what I mean?), I would happily pair them together. So instead, I'll just make this a type of brother-sisterly relationship. Sorry to those who wanted this to be a NaruRikku... U.U;;

Warnings: Spoilers for Naruto and FFX-2; mostly concerning the Akatsuki, and a change of plot especially how things are suppose to go in order, such as the fact that Yuna had a pair of twins. Not to mention maybe some mistakes I'll make along the way (coughhistoricalmistakesonffx2becauseofacertainbrothercough). On that fact though, I'm counting on your reviews to point that out! X3 Yoroshiku onegaishimasu!

Pairings: Hmm... I'm thinking GenmaRikku, ItaRikku and/or Saso(Sasori)Rikku (As suggested by 3b1L 8unn13 5L1pp3rz). Then there's KakashiPaine, AsumaPaine (Kurenai! Don't point that shuriken at me!) and/or RaidouPaine. Maybe Ibiki/Paine or DeidaraPaine? O.o Of course, there are the usual SakuSasu and NaruHina, etc. Any suggestions on who gets to be paired with whom? I don't even mind writing a shonen ai! (Yes, that means vote)

Damn... Long notes... Tadashi! Please read them!

* * *

"Uhh... Hi?" Paine greeted awkwardly, she and Rikku now back-to-back as they are circled by the ninjas. A man with a bandana who just saved Rikku stepped forward. 

"Who are you? Are you here as an enemy?" He asked cautiously, pulling out a kunai in preparation. Rikku marveled at how he was able to talk with a stick-thingie (Which happens to be a senbon) in his mouth.(Can you guess who? X3)

_"Ec dryd cusadrehk oui fuimt cyo du cusauha dryd oui zicd cyjat?"_ Rikku whispered to Paine in Al Bhed, sweatdropping. Paine shrugged.

"_Famm, fa'ja kud pekkan bnupmasc dryh dryd nekrd huf, cu fa paddan luhjehla dras dryd fa'na hud uh rucdema dansc. Yht po dra fyo_,"

"_Oac_?" Rikku inquired.

"_Ec dryd Lnocdym-drehkea cibbucat du tu **drec**_?" Paine asked sternly, causing Rikku to wince.

"Answer the question, are you here as an enemy?" Another ninja demanded, repeating the senbon-chewing shinobi's words. The two girls turned their attention back to the people surrounding them, and Paine gave a nod to Rikku.

"I understand your suspicion towards us, but with all due respect, we're not here to cause trouble at all," Paine explained, lowering her sword, Rikku tucking away her cards. The shinobis around them still kept their weapons up, not taking any chances.

"Where did you come from?" Kurenai asked, despite the fact she realised they fell from the sky.

"Uhh... Before we answer that, do you know what Spira is?" Rikku countered, sweatdropping as she thinks up the worst-case scenario...

"No."

...That just happened.

'Crap...' The two girls thought in exasperation.

"Uh... Well, one more question before we answer yours..." Rikku requested again.

"What?"

"Where is this?" Kurenai hesitated, but her comrades gave an assured look to her.

"You're in the forest in the outskirts of Konohagakure, our village. This village is a hidden village of ninjas representing the Fire country... Now, answer the question."

**SOMETIME LATER... AFTER A FEW EXPLANATIONS**

"...So...We've landed in another world. _What_ are we gonna do now?" Rikku asked, the other shinobis and the two newcomers more relaxed after the exchange of explanations.

"Maybe it's best if we actually report you guys to Hokage-sama first. There we'll be able to figure something out," Kakashi suggested, his book whipped out of nowhere. Some of the other ninjas have returned to the village, leaving Rikku and Paine in the custody of the four ninjas that found the fiend first (Genma, Kakashi, Kurenai & Raidou).

"And by the way, my name's Kakashi. She's Kurenai, that's Raidou and there's Genma," Kakashi introduced, motioning the respective people with his look. They gave a low nod in acquaintance, Rikku and Paine doing the same.

"Pleased to meet you, we're Rikku and Paine..." Rikku said.

"Okay, which one's Rikku and which one's Paine?" Raidou asked.

"I'm Rikku."

"Yo mamma." They answered Raidou, where he sweatdropped at Paine's answer (Sorry, Can't help myself X3). Rikku then turned to Genma, who was pre-occupied with the senbon in his mouth.

"Genma-san, was it? Thank you," Rikku bowed, catching the brown-haired man's attention.

"For what?"

"For saving me from the Marlboro's attack,"

"Maro-who?"

"Marlboro, the creature just now?" She tried to remind him (Considering it didn't even happen half-an-hour ago), her face starting fluster for some reason.

'Uh... W-why am I blushing...?' She thought to herself, looking at the droopy-eyed ninja.

"Oh. Yeah..." His comrades sweatdropped.

"T-thank you..."

"No prob," Raidou turned to the blonde-haired newcomer.

"So that thing is called a Marlboro?" He asked, looking at the direction of the destroyed area where the Marlboro was defeated. Paine gave a nod of confirmation, as she ran her fingers through her hair, still exasperated from what she had just learned;

**One**: They ended up in somewhere _NOT_ Spira

**Two**: They have no idea how to get back

And **three**: Rikku is getting a crush out of thin air with the damn toothpick-chewing one!

"Right. Hokage-sama it is then," Kurenai said, breaking her thoughts. With that, the ninjas escorted their newfound guest to the Hokage's office.

While they were walking through, Rikku can't help but feel awkward with all the attention the village is giving her and Paine. Paine on the other hand, although also slightly uncomfortable, ignored the stares and walked on.

"...Are we really that outstanding?" Rikku asked sheepishly to no one in particular.

"Pretty much... You've got a very distinct atmosphere about you, that's why," Kurenai answered, smiling reassuringly to the younger girl.

"It's definitely the hair." Paine replied, giving Rikku a vein pop.

"I like my hair, THANK YOU VERY MUCH!" Rikku exclaimed, balling up her fist in the air. Paine sighed.

"Yeah, but it stands out. We're probably gonna stay here for a while if we don't find a way back immediately, so why don't you get a new style?" Paine suggested, earning a pout from the blonde Al-Bhed. Their conversation was cut when they finally made it to the building.

**HOKAGE'S OFFICE**

When they entered the office, escorted by Izumo and Kotetsu who met them along the way, the Hokage was sorting out some papers until they came in. He looked up, finding two oddly-dressed strangers with some of his ninjas. Around him are a few anbus.

"So, Ms. Rikku and Ms. Paine, is it?" He inquired, where the two girls looked shocked at his knowledge. Before they could ask, the old man answered.

"My orb has shown me your... Interesting arrival, to say the least. It enables me to see current happenings around the village, and a few radius around the forest outside the village." The two girls, on cue, looked at the round glass crystal on his table. He then began again.

"Now, to start things off, since we already know about your world, can you tell us a bit more about yourselves?"

"Umm... Yeah, I'm an Al Bhed, whose culture revolves around mechanism. I have a cousin named Yuna who is a summoner and a sphere hunter. I was one of her guardians when she went out to destroy Sin, and one of her partners when she became a sphere hunter to find Tidus, who is now her husband. I have a weird dad named Cid and I like coffee." She finished. Paine sweatdropped at the final irrelevant information.

"As for me... I'm the other partner of Yuna when she became a sphere hunter. My favourite weapon is this skull-crested sword I wield which can morph into other types of swords, whenever I change my style of sword fighting. 'nuff said." Paine finished, the Hokage nodding in confirmation.

"Right... Now tell US more about this place," Rikku inquired, and then looked around at the anbus. "And what's the deal with the masks?"

The Hokage chuckled.

**SOMETIME LATER...**

"...That's about it. If you have other questions, just ask around." The Hokage concluded.

"And I have one last question. What are your professions now? I gathered you're both this... Sphere hunter, but since it served its purpose in your world as you told me, I'm just wondering." He asked.

"I'm just a warrior for hire. Most of the time I just get rid of troublesome fiends." Paine answered simply. Rikku, on the otherhand sweatdropped; she was contemplating between thief, mechanic, occasional berserker, occasional alchemist, occasional gunner mage, coffee fiend? She settled for thief, even though she realised she's a Lady Luck at the moment.

"Okay, I'm really a thief, but now and then I change to somethings else, like a Lady Luck that I am now." Rikku finally explained. Kakashi raised his visible eyebrow.

"A thief? Can you even consider that as a profession?" He asked, earning a grin from Rikku.

"Hey, you get money off it don't you? So I'd say it is!" She exclaimed, holding up a few wallets. The eyes of the ninjas in the room widened when they realised something.

"AA! THAT'S MY WALLET!" Some of the ninjas, including a few anbus exclaimed, pointing at their respective cash carriers. The rest of the people (Excluding Paine) stared at her in disbelief, as Rikku threw them back their wallets.

"When did you...?" Kurenai began, checking to make sure the money's still inside. She then stuffed away her blue wallet in her red sleeve (Couldn't think of anywhere else she could've placed it. Nyah.) Rikku giggled, while Paine sighed.

"When you guys aren't looking."

...Insert a whenexactlywerentwelooking look. Paine, your cue.

"And you know, Hokage-dono, keeping your wallet in that funky hat you're wearing is the weirdest place you would put, but at least it was effective. Took me a while to steal it." Rikku noted/complimented. At this, the Hokage laughed, while some of the jounins looked at the old man oddly. While they did this, Rikku turned to Paine.

"_Fryd tu oui cibbuca femm rybbah du ic_?" She asked the older girl in Al Bhed.

"_E's hud cina... Pid yc silr yc E veht drec bmyla ehdnekiehk, E fyhhy ku pylg,_" Paine answered truthfully, sighing. She then chuckled.

"_Drah ykyeh, drana'c dra pnekrd ceta! Yd maycd oui sekrd ryja y lryhla fedr dra duudrbelg lrafehk uha!_" Rikku blushed twenty shades of red, if that's even possible.

"_F-f-fryd dra ralg yna oui dymgehk ypuid! E lyh'd pameaja oui, Paine_!" She shrieked, making the non-Al Bhed occupants in the room look at her with a weird face. Paine just gave an amused expression, leaving the ninjas to rely on Rikku to give them at least a hint of what's going on.

"Uhn... Forget it..." Rikku mumbled, pouting a bit.

"What language was that?" Raidou finally asked.

"Al Bhed. Our native language, basically." Paine answered, back to her somewhat monotone look, although her amused look was still slightly visible. Deciding to leave it at that, the Hokage began again.

"Well for now, you guys need a place to live since we're not even sure how long it'll take to find your way back..." The two girls nodded. "...And also, since from what I heard that you both are quite strong, would you like to be ninjas for the moment?"

"WHAT!" They all (minus the Hokage) blanched, looking at the leader of Konoha with shocked expressions.

**...TSUZUKU...**

TRANSLATIONS

**Ec dryd cusadrehk oui fuimt cyo du cusauha dryd oui zicd cyjat**: Is that something you would say to someone that you just saved?

**Famm, fa'ja kud pekkan bnupmasc dryh dryd nekrd huf, cu fa paddan luhjehla dras dryd fa'na hud uh rucdema dansc. Yht po dra fyo**: Well, we've got bigger problems than that right now, so we better convince them that we're not on hostile terms. And by the way,

**Oac?**: Yes?

**Ec dryd Lnocdym-drehkea cibbucat du tu **_**drec**:_ Is that Crystal-thingie supposed to do _this?_

**Fryd tu oui cibbuca femm rybbah du ic**: What do you suppose will happen to us?

**E's hud cina... Pid yc silr yc E veht drec bmyla ehdnekiehk, E fyhhy ku pylg**: I'm not sure... But as much as I find this place intriguing, I wanna go back

**Drah ykyeh, drana'c dra pnekrd ceta! Yd maycd oui sekrd ryja y lryhla fedr dra duudrbelg lrafehk uha**: Then again, there's the bright side! At least you might have a chance with the toothpick chewing one!

**F-f-fryd dra ralg yna oui dymgehk ypuid! E lyh'd pameaja oui, Paine!**: W-w-what the heck are you talking about! I can't believe you, Paine!

Final comment: Thnx lots to Yuki3x3 for pointing out that Paine's name doesn't need to be translated. Sorry, I translated the Al-Bhed dialogues VIA an Al-Bhed translator n.n;;


	3. Shinobi?

OSU! Third chapter on the way! Thanks for your reviews and votes!

And yeah... ItaRikku is ItachiRikku, and what I got so far are:

ItachixRikku: 2

GenmaxRikku: 2

DeidaraxRikku: 1 (Deidara's a guy in this fic if it does happen. I'm not sure of his gender, but I'm sticking with male)

IbikixPaine: 3 (...No comment O.O)

PainexDeidara: 1

PainexKakashi: 1

Onwards!

* * *

**A FEW WEEKS LATER...**

"Uhn... Jou-o-nin..." Rikku muttered, trying to remember the shinobi ranks that has been explained to her.

"I got it! They are mid-class ninjas that is in the upper level from genin but below chuunin!" She concluded, grinning. Anko sweatdropped. For the past few days, Rikku managed to conquer the basic ninja techniques, such as bunshin, henge and handling ninja weapons, and even went as far with Kagebunshin. She also changed her attire to something more blending to this world's standards.

"Wrong. Other way round," Anko explained. Rikku blinked.

"Oh, they're the low-class ninjas below chuunin?"

"No, they are the highest level of shinobi, on par with the anbu, just with different jobs." She explained in exasperation, taking out a chart and drawing the levels of shinobi. Rikku peered at the paper showing the shinobi levels, letting the info sink in. A question then finally popped in her head.

"Ne, ne, what about Paine and me? If we finish our 'studies', what level will we be in?" The blonde Al-Bhed asked, excited.

"Well, considering you're very powerful we'd put you under Jounin," Rikku gave a thousand-watt grin. "...But because you don't have enough knowledge of the shinobi ways, and the fact you still need to know the basic techniques, PLUS you have no experience whatsoever, the Hokage decided to place you both under chuunin level to get experience beforehand." Rikku's grin fell. She then sighed.

"Oh well. At least I don't have to start all the way from the bottom." She claimed. Anko grinned, patting the younger girl's shoulder.

"Don't worry! If all goes well, you can make it as a jounin depending on your performances!" Anko encouraged, cheering Rikku up. She looked at the Hokage tower, thinking;

"I wonder how Paine's doing with Ibiki?" She thought out loud, making Rikku wonder the same thing.

**FLASHBACK**

"WHAT!" The people in the room (Minus the Hokage) blanched, looking at the old man with surprised expressions. Rikku stepped up to The Third.

"S-sir, with all due respect, we only arrived here! We can't just-- out of the blue become ninjas! We don't know a thing about being one!" She exclaimed, reasoning with the Hokage. Paine nodded in agreement.

"She's right, Hokage-dono, isn't there some alternative way we can make use of our service without becoming ninjas?" The black-haired girl asked, a small bead of sweat on her face. The Hokage shook his head.

"I'm sorry, but there isn't. You both have excellent power in your areas of ability, ranged in various styles at that. And if I may say this, your powers could be of use for the service to the village." He explained. Paine sighed.

"Very well. We'll become ninjas," Paine accepted, settling down. Rikku and the other occupants of the room looked at her.

"...Paine...!" Rikku exclaimed, loss at words.

"While we're stuck here, might as well make ourselves useful right? Besides, a bit of experience could go a long way." She debated with the younger girl, making her surrender.

"...Okay..." She finished. Paine turned back to the leader of Konoha.

"That's settled," She finished, smiling. The Hokage nodded.

"Now, onto other matters. Don't worry, this will not concern the rest of you, so Anbus, you may leave." They did so. "And for the remaining people, this concerns about where--"

"Oi, JIJI! WE'VE FINISHED THAT BORING MISSION! GIVE US AN EXCITING ONE LIKE THAT WAVE COUNTRY MISSION!" A voice suddenly yelled, where the door slammed open and revealed three pre-teens at the door. The blonde one in the middle then pointed an accusing finger at Kakashi. "AND KAKASHI-SENSEI! WHERE WERE YOU WHEN WE DID THOSE MISSIONS!" He bellowed again, his loudness making Paine and Rikku cringe.

_'And I thought Rikku was loud...'_ Paine mused. Aparrantly Rikku was thinking the same thing. The blonde kid-- who else is it but Naruto, then began again.

"Naruto has point, sensei. When you're out on missions, don't you have any other exercises we could do to improve chakra or something while you're gone?" Sakura asked meekly, her Inner-Self screaming; _SHANNYARO! GIVE US SOMETHING LESS BORING, DAMMIT!_

"...Chakra?" Rikku asked, the word foreign to her. Then again, everything here is foreign.

"It's the energy required to perform techniques, and depending on the techniques, the amount needed varies." Kotetsu explained.

"Oh! _Those _things! Well, in our case, they're probably the same as MP." Rikku noted, unederstanding what it is. The Hokage sighed at the blonde ninja's antics.

"AND-- Ore? Nee-san wa dareda?" Naruto questioned, looking at Rikku. "You dress weirdly. That other nee-san does too." He added, looking at Paine, who just shrugged nonchalantly. For some reason, the black-haired foreigner reminded both Naruto and Sakura of Sasuke.

"Ah... It's rather complicated to start over again, but to summarise things up, these girls are from another world. She is Rikku and that one is Paine," The Hokage introduced, gesturing them to their respective names. "Rikku, Paine, they are the team under the tutelage of Kakashi, the girl is Haruno Sakura, the black-haired one is Uchiha Sasuke and--"

"OREWA UZUMAKI NARUTO YO! THE FUTURE HOKAGE!" Said person announced, Paine sweatdrop at his outburst.

"Pleased to meet you, Naruto-kun!" Rikku said cheerfully. Already she likes this kid! Naruto grinned, blushing and at the same time scratching the back of his head. Paine on the other hand, looked at Sasuke.

And he looked back at her.

Stare.

Stare.

'_What the hell does he remind me of?'_

_'Who the hell does this lady resemble?'_

Stare.

Sakura looked at the people staring at each other, and began to panic. '_Iie! This can't be! Sasuke-kun likes older girls? Nooooooo!'_ She thought to herself.

_**GLARE.**_

_'...Okay, maybe not.'_ She thought, sweatdropping as she took her previous thoughts back. Meanwhile, with Naruto and Rikku, Naruto was bombarding her with questions.

"Ano sa, Ano sa! Do you have cool jutsus in your world? What's it like there? Do they have ramen? Do _you_ like ramen? How do you wash your hair when it's like that? How--"

"Naruto, that's enough! You're bothering her!" Sakura interrupted, smacking him from the back of his head to shut him up. Rikku giggled.

"Ahem!" The Hokage coughed, gaining the attention of the people in the room again.

"Back to the matter at hand. You two need a place to stay." The room silenced.

"I can let one stay with me, but that's just about the maximum number. I don't have anymore room for two," Kurenai suggested. The Hokage nodded.

"In that case, Paine, you can stay with Kurenai. Now, for Rikku..." Kakashi raised his hand enthusiastically.

"I can take her!" He exclaimed, a concealed, perverted grin surfacing. Rikku seemed a bit unsure.

"What's that you're reading?" She asked.

"Icha-Icha Paradise."

"Then no." She dead-panned. Kakashi slumped, mumbling something along the lines of 'sharing a bed' and 'shower'. His students sighed.

"Genma-san?" The Hokage asked.

"I live in a single roomed-apartment."

"Kotetsu-san?"

"I'm in a boarding apartment, likewise with Izumo."

"Raidou?"

"No offense, but I'm just uncomfortable living alone with a woman in my small place." Rikku nodded in agreement.

"Hmm... It's rather inappropriate anyways that you should share a place with any of these gentlemen, especially considering that they are bachelors." The male jounins blushed.

"Umm, sir? I do have a girlfriend, just so you know." Izumo retorted.

"And that's even worse," The Hokage deadpanned. Everyone sweatdropped.

"You three," He motioned the three genins. "You don't by any chance have any room, do you?"

"My parents do have a guest bedroom, but our friends and relatives are coming for visits often lately..." Sakura said apoligitically.

"Hn." _I don't want an annoying girl in my apartment._

Paine sweatdropped at his Nine-words-turned-one statement. And being one who depicts looks, she understood.

_'This mind-reading thing can't be healthy for me._'

"Rikku-neechan can stay with me!" Naruto exclaimed cheerfully, excited at the idea. Rikku gave a relieved smile, celebrating inside her head. _'Alright! I don't have to share a space with Kakashi-pervert!'_

"Then it's settled. Rikku and Pained, welcome to Konoha!"

**FLASHBACK END**

Afterwards, the two girls have been placed under special, basic trainings, where Rikku is assigned under Anko, and Paine with Ibiki. Iruka was busy enough with the academy students, while the other jounins are either too busy with missions, or taking care of their teams. Rikku was rather intimidated by the purple-haired, loud-mouthed jounin at first, where she is somewhat scary in Rikku's view. But in the end, they got along quite well, since it turns out their personalities colaborate with each other's.

Or as Ibiki put it bluntly when he last met them together; The Obnoxious Pair.

The two girls have also officially been roled as Konoha's Secret Weapon, where the Hokage asked for their assistance for Konoha should anything happen, which the girls happily agreed to. Afterall, they're already used to handling trouble.

"Ma! That's enough for today! Let's go eat dango!" Anko exclaimed, raising a fist in the air.

"NO! RAMEN!" Rikku retorted.

"DANGO!"

"RAMEN!"

"DANGO!"

"RAMEN!"

"DANGO!"

"RAMEN!"

"DANGO!"

"RAMEN!"

Yes, folks. Ever since Rikku moved in with Naruto, she has been introduced to the addictive dish known as ramen. Needless to say, when she, Team 7 and Paine were being treated to it by Kakashi, the silver-haired jounin will be having trouble paying his bills this month. Paine was okay with the new dish she tasted, but Rikku has become as obssessive to it like Naruto.

Naruto, Naruto... What have you done?

**MEANWHILE, WITH IBIKI AND PAINE**

"Kagebunshin no jutsu!" Paine exclaimed, where ten perfect clones of her appeared. Ibiki nodded.

"Very good. You've made quite a progress, Paine." He complimented. Paine, like Rikku, also changed her attires into something more blending to the world's standards. She canceled out her clones, leaving only herself.

"Well, Paine, there's nothing more to teach you. You've gotten all the basics right and you've already learned the shinobi systems. Congratulations, you're a chuunin." He said, earning a tired smile from the dark-haired girl.

"Thanks. You've been extremely helpful to me. But I think for techniques progress Rikku's better than me." Ibiki raised an eyebrow.

"Why do you say that? From what I heard from Anko, she's a bit slow with learning the shinobi systems."

"True, but she's very nimble and quick-witted despite being clumsy when learning something than applies with methods. She probably has already mastered Kagebunshin before I did." She explained. "We have our individual talents. I, on the other hand, am faster with recognising shinobi ways and other philosophical studies."

"...I don't know if you would call that 'philosophical', it sounds a bit uncolaborative on our terms." Ibiki noted. Paine sighed.

"Well, now that I'm this chuunin-thing, what am I gonna do?" Paine finally asked. Ibiki handed her a paper.

"This is your first mission. You'll be doing it with Rikku and two other chuunins." He explained, as Paine looked at the piece of paper.

"A B-rank mission: To escort a Daimyo from the country of steel back home." She looked at Ibiki. "The details said that we might encounter other ninjas. Added to that, the guys a DAIMYO, and from what I've learned, those people are very important. Are you sure you should be giving us this mission level on our very first try?" Ibiki smirked.

"What's wrong? Do you want me to go easy on you?" Paine scowled.

"Hell no! It's just... I can't believe you people trust us that easily. I mean, we appeared out of nowhere from another world, and you've accepted us just like that! Aren't you suspicious? I mean, for all you know we could be traitors, and already you're giving us this level of a mission?" Paine questioned, a bit of doubt in her tone.

"Well, for one thing, if you ARE traitors, we won't hesitate to assasinate you guys. And on the terms of this mission level, the Hokage and other witnesses have already seen some of your moves, and from that we can conclude that you're powerful enough to take on this mission. As for the whole trust thing... Well, Rikku acts a lot like Naruto, making her hard not to like and trust,"

"You do realise she's a thief. No offense to Rikku though." Paine interrupted.

"You do realise Naruto's a shinobi. And that's saying enough." Ibiki answered. "Anyway, as for you... ever since I've met you, I can already tell that you are trustworthy. You've got an honorable air around you, probably from the fact that you're originally a warrior. 'That explain everything?" Paine nodded meekly. "Alright then. Your mission starts in two days. Good luck." With that, the two parted.

**RIKKU AND ANKO**

"Teehee!" Rikku giggled, slurping the ramen, winning over the dango-ramen war. Anko grumbled.

"That wasn't fair, brat!" Anko exclaimed. After the argument, Rikku just stole Anko's wallet and ran away to the ramen bar with it, making the purple-haired ninja run after her, making them reach the ramen stand, and hence, making Rikku win over what they should eat today. Rikku stuck her tongue out.

"All's fair in love and war! Besides, as shinobis, shouldn't we take any opportunity given to us, without haste?" Anko grumbled again.

"Fine, but next time it's dango!" Rikku grinned.

_'I should take some home for Naruto-kun...'_

**LATER... AT NARUTO'S**

"Oh geez, this place is a shipwreck!" Rikku exclaimed to herself, scanning around the messy place when she got back. Naruto wasn't home yet. It was almost the same when she first came in, where the place was rather small and somewhat crappy. Made her feel like she was back in her room, minus Paine's nagging at cleaning it. And until now, she still can't help but wonder;

_'Who would let a twelve year old with no parents live in a place like this?'_ True, despite the fact that it reminded her of her room, her space was better off than Naruto's apartment. And she can't help but feel sorry for the kid that she now thinks of as her little brother. Being a mechanic, nimble with her hands, she managed to fix a few things that are broken, and patch up any cracks that she finds. In and all, the place was at least 'working' again, minus the clean-ness.

"Might as well work on that too today. The least I could do for Naruto for letting me stay with him." Hence, the cleaning began. The door then suddenly opened.

"Rikku-neechan! I heard that you're chuunin now! Congratulations!"

"Naruto-kun! You're just in time in helping me clean the place! Congratulations!" Naruto sweatdropped. Rikku grinned, handing him a broom.

"Well, for my 'graduating present', you're helping!" Naruto frowned at his surrogative sister's enthusiasm. "And thanks for congratulating me. Now, let's get to work! Kagebunshin no jutsu!" With that, three Rikkus appeared holding a duster and a cloth, and began working. Naruto grinned, doing the same, but the clones he made were holding brooms.

"Rikku-neechan is weird. You're suppose to use Kagebunshin for fighting and stuff, but you're using it for cleaning!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Well, since it exists, might as well use it for something useful outside missions, ne?" Rikku Clone #3 answered back.

A few hours later, being 10:18pm, the place was spotless. Naruto was asleep on the couch, his head resting on Rikku's lap, exhausted after the whole day doing missions and afterwards cleaning his place. Rikku smiled warmly at his sleeping form, stroking his hair gently. His orange jacket was on the floor, leaving Naruto in his black shirt and orange pants. Rikku lifted the boy up, piggybacking him to his bed and after laying him on it, brought his blanket up to his form and left the room.

_'He must've been through a lot if he's been smiling like that all his life.'_ In truth, Rikku knows after a few weeks living with the boy, that he has been hiding under his grins and smiles. She recognises that 'mask' anywhere. She should know, she's been doing the same thing too in Spira. She does care about her cousin, Yuna, a lot... But she can't help but feel jealous towards her. Yuna was half Al-Bhed, yet no one hated her for having the blood. Rikku on the other hand, despite saving Spira twice WITH Yuna didn't receive acceptance. She always smiled and grinned, being a cheerful Al-Bhed, but that was in order to hide the hatred. The hatred was not directed at Yuna, but to the people who hated the Al-Bhed for fighting against Sin, for fighting for everyone's freedom.

_'I can't believe I'm still dwelling in that. I promised to get myself over it...'_

She looked at the ceiling that cracked, despite her fixing it only a few days ago.

"And as soon as I have enough money, I'm moving with Naruto outta here!" She claimed in half-determination and half-annoyance.

_'And when Naruto trusts me enough, maybe he can tell me what's wrong...'_

**PAINE AND KURENAI**

"Kurenai! Do you know where the kitchen knife is-- Aw, forget it. I'll just use my sword."

"How the hell are you gonna cook using a sword! Cut the ingredients normally!"

"Says the ninja who's cutting the vegetables with a kunai!"

"It'll end up the same way anyway!"

"Likewise with using my sword!"

"No it's not!"

"Yes it is!"

Kurenai and Paine are in the kitchen, cooking. Well, Kurenai trying to teach Paine how to cook NORMALLY. During her stay in Spira, Paine has always relied on any appliance or any other random things that is close to her to assist her cooking requirements, and that ranges with replacing the stove with Fira, to using Nooj's cane to open high cupboards and retrieving needed items from it.

How Nooj's cane ended up in Paine's kitchen, that will never be answered.

"Here, use the kitchen knife!"

"Okay, okay... fine..." Paine gave in, chopping up the meat with the knife Kurenai handed to her.

"...By the way, what are we cooking again?" Paine inquired.

"..." Silence fell. Kurenai didn't know what they were cooking in the first place.

**TSUZUKU**

**

* * *

**

Nyah. Sorry for the OOC-ness, and for making Paine and Rikku slightly Mary-sue... I think. And for the Sasuke-Paine thing, that's just in my view; The first time I saw Sasuke, for some reason, he really reminded me of Paine... Dunno why though. Nyah. And I promise to make the next chapter more revolving around the Naruto casts instead of focusing only on Rikku and Paine. Afterall, I really should stick to the anime storyline more n.n;; I'll try to make the next chapter better. With some action. Nyaha.

RRV! (Read, Review and Vote)


End file.
